Victoria
Victoria is a clanless kittypet played by Monument. Appearance A slender blue furred she-cat with blue-green eyes Reason for Name Blu: name her mother gave her before her humans got her Victor: when Vicki's humans first got her, they believed she was a tom Victoria: once she became pregnant, her humans realized she was female and renamed her accordingly, but she prefers Vicki Personality Victoria is a bit of a recluse. She never really learned how to interact with other members of her species, so coming into contact with other cats is pretty awkward. She is capable of holding a conversation with others, but it takes her quite a while to warm up to someone enough to actually interact properly. Once one has peeled back the layers of Victoria's lack of socialization, then they shall find that she is very bubbly and excitable. She has always been very eager to learn and has turned into a decent hunter for a house cat as a result of her ex-mate's teaching. She does not like the taste of her kills, though, and prefers the special yummy food that her housefolk give her. Vicki is generally okay to be around, and enjoys the company of other creatures whether they be humans or field mice. She loves to be outside and absolutely adores her garden. Her housefolk got it all professionally decorated and there is the most beautiful patch of flowers that Vicki loves to smell and lie under. While Vicki may be a fast learner whenever someone is trying to teach her something, she is not very common sense smart. She is very naive, and does not completely understand some things. This frustrates her to no end, but there is no cat that she can really talk to about her uncertainties. Her parents told her many fantastical stories, but they never taught her how to be a cat or what the world is really all about. She is extremely curious and would probably try almost anything at least once. Because her housefolk has been calling Victoria a him for a good chunk of her life, she never really learned how gender differences worked. She understands the mechanics of how males and females differ, but psychologically cannot figure out how sexuality works and what defines one's sexuality. The only cat that she has ever truly interacted with on more than one occasion was her ex-mate, so she knows that she liked him and he was a tom, so she assumed that she liked toms. However, she has never met a she-cat that was not related to her, so Victoria really does not know about her preferences or how anything about sexuality works. Whenever she does not understand things, it frustrates her. She wants to learn, but cannot wrap her mind around certain topics at times. Her mental development is stunted slightly, making it difficult for her to understand complex ideals, but she functions perfectly normal. Victoria is slightly jealous of her housefolks' new human kit because it hogs all of the attention. It is obviously helpless and she completely understands that, but she misses the affection that the humans now reserve for the infant and wishes that they would love her as much as they used to. She is afraid that they will get bored of her or decide that she is in the way and just throw her out forever. Victoria does not mind being outside and she sometimes sleeps out in the garden when it is warm, but she could not imagine living out there all the time like Remington does. She is not very socialized, so sometimes the thought of meeting new cats frightens her. She has built up a wall since her kits were given away and her mate left her, so it is even more difficult for Victoria to see herself interacting effectively with other cats. She has become a bit of a recluse as a result, and prefers to primarily stay in her own garden. She is very energetic, and often runs around in the fenced in backyard, but tries not to stray too far away from her house. Family » Sasha, mother » Felix, father » Luna, sister » Jasper, brother » Remington(Remi), ex-mate (rowan) » Aurora, daughter » Cinder, son History Victoria was basically an accident. She and her siblings were adored by their parents even though their conception had been unplanned, but Sasha and Felix's housefolk were a different story. The humans were outraged when Sasha began to grow plump with kittens, know that they could not afford to take care of any more cats. Both of Vicki's parents were Russian Blue cats, but they were not breeders. The housefolk wanted the cats for company. A local breeder was selling their older cats for quite cheap, and that was how Sasha and Felix got their humans. No one had been prepared for a litter of kittens. The housefolk figured that Sasha had been much too old to conceive, so they had worries about this happening. Felix and Sasha had fallen in love long before they left the breeder's home, and had been thrilled to be placed together in a home. They had not been actively trying for kits of their own, but were willing to welcome their children into the world. However, when the kittens finally came, there had been a whole bunch of fuss from the humans about what would happen to them. From a friend they found out that the kittens had to be weaned before being sold or given away, so the elderly couple impatiently waited for the scraps of fur to grow up. Victoria's birth mother gave her the name Blu, and she had a brother named Jasper as well as a sister named Luna. Sasha and Felix spoiled their children because they knew that they would not be getting to spend a lot of time with them. They knew how this worked. A mother only keeps her kits until they are old enough to be sold off to the highest bidder. Because of this, the couple happily smothered their children with love and attention. They told them stories about their love for one another and all the decent things about living with several cats at the breeder's house. Felix was a great storyteller and he would make up these fantasy lands to excite his children. They never told Blu, Jasper, and Luna that they would have to leave eventually with families of their own. They did not want to sadden the kittens in any way. Blu and her siblings argued and playfought, but overall they had a very calm and happy life during their first few moons of life. The housefolk did not treat them terribly, but they preferred not to play with the kittens for fear of getting too attached. They could not support three more hungry mouths to feed. Blu's father taught her the basics of how to stalk prey, but he was not very good at it, so she failed miserably as well. Mostly, Felix enjoyed the hunt but did not really want to catch anything because he preferred the dry food and scraps that the humans gave them. Around their fifth or sixth month, the first abduction happened. A pair of young children burst into the house, followed sluggishly by an adult. Blu remembers scurrying away, completely caught off guard by the intrusion. Luna was picked up by one of the children and she left with them, sadly looking over the shoulder of her new family. Sasha hid under the sofa and cried, and it was the first time Blu had ever seen her mother that sad. Felix and Sasha had to explain to Jasper and Blu where their sister had gone, and how they would be next. Jasper had been outraged. How could their parents have known this and not told them about it? It was wrong. He pouted and stomped about for about a week before he too was taken by a family. Another month had passed before Blu's new housefolk came to take her away. Sasha had almost started to believe that she would be able to keep one of her kits, but she tried to be excited for her daughter. She had been taken by a young couple who had never had a cat before. Her new humans did not know the first thing about cat care. They had bought all of the proper supplies to keep a young cat happy and stimulated, but they had no idea how to interact with Blu. First off, because the elderly couple had never named the kittens, the couple needed to pick out a name. For some reason, they assumed that Blu was a male, and they named her Victor. This never struck Victor as odd because she did not know the difference between a masculine name and a feminine one. Likewise, she did not really catch on to the wrong pronoun usage when they called her a him or a boy. Even if she had understood the implications behind this, Victor would not have had any way to inform her people. Victor was happy with her new life. She missed her parents like crazy, but she understood what her mother had meant by the whole "getting out there and experiencing the world" sort of things she used to say. This life pleased Victor. She was able to come and go as she pleased, and the couple had a lovely garden for her to stalk butterflies and birds in. They gave her this delicious food that was nothing like the pellets she was forced to consume at the old house. She wanted very badly for her parents and siblings to come here and enjoy the same sort of life as she was experiencing. It was several moons before she met another cat, and it almost surprised her. He was a stray, a true alley cat. His name Remington, but he preferred Remi. Because he was so rugged and mysterious, of course Victor fell for him almost immediately. She had watched the muscular tabby for a while before she actually spoke to him, but she had admired his lifestyle and his good looks from the moment she set her eyes on him. However, when she introduced herself, Remi pulled a nasty face. He informed her that Victor was not an acceptable name for such a lovely lady such as herself. He suggested Vicki as an alternative, and she happily agreed. Remington began to come around more and more often, and they sat in the garden and chatted for hours at a time. She expressed her love of stalking one day, and Remi suggested that she learned how to hunt properly. And that he would gladly teach her. Wanting any excuse to spend more time with the tom, Vicki complied. He informed her that she definitely had potential, but that she would need a lot more practice to be able to actually catch something. Thankfully, the birds that frequented her garden were dumb according to Remi, so they would not even know what hit them. Vicki practiced on leaves at firs in order to get her hunter's crouch perfected without freaking out the birds. Slowly, she progressed, and eventually, she managed to catch a small thrush. Vicki could barely contain her excitement and draped herself over her teacher. That was the first time they actually touched, and it was like sparks flying. At least, that was how Vicki felt, but she could see something in Remi's eyes telling her that he had feelings too. Remington got Vicki out of her garden and showed her around the Twolegplace, that was what he and his buddies called a place with several houses. That or a neighborhood. Vicki hadn't even known that this was where she lived, and she certainly did not know that others cats had different names for the people: Twolegs. That made sense. Her housefolk did only walk on their back legs while their front paws were used in a much different manor. She learned so much just on that first journey outside of her fence. They made several other trips just to stroll about. There was a small park in the neighborhood where they lived and the pair would often lounge around there for a while. The real test was getting Remi to come inside of her house. There was a small exit cut into the humans exit so that Vicki could come in and out whenever she pleased. She had to beg Remington for what felt like ages to just come inside and see what it was like. He had been born on the street, so he had never had a family of housefolk. He knew that some of them could be nice, but he had also encountered from very terrible Twolegs who were incredibly mean to him and made him not trust the entire species. Eventually, though, she convinced him to come inside while her housefolk were gone. He began to slowly get more comfortable being in the enclosed space of the house. She invited him in on particularly cold nights, and he reluctantly agreed if only to see her and get out of the cold. He would wake up before her humans and get out, terrified of coming into contact with them. One day, the young couple came home. Remi and Vicki did not hear them come inside, and they found the cats on the second floor. When Remi realized that the people were home, he completely lost it, running from wall to wall, trying to find some kind of exit. Vicki managed to calm him down long enough for the female human to approach cautiously. Once he let the Twoleg pet him, Remi became more at ease. It still took a while for him to get accustomed to being inside with the humans, but he got there. Even before the humans found out about their relationship, Vicki had been starting to get plump. The young couple assumed that their little boy had been eating too much, still ignorant of her true gender. When the weight started to really accumulate and they found Vicki and Remington napping, the humans put two and two together. They felt extremely dumb for not figuring it out sooner, but were more worried about their pregnant cat. They did not know how to prepare for kittens, but were wealthy enough to go out and purchase supplies for the impending arrival of the little ones. It was not long after when Vicki, now officially renamed Victoria by her humans, gave birth to two tiny kittens. Victoria herself was not very large, so their less than average weight was overlooked. It the kits had been much larger or if there had been more than two, then she might not have been able to carry them to term. Vicki adored her children. Remington had been fairly proud of them himself, but Victoria was absolutely in love with the tiny balls of fur. Her obsession with him is what began to push Remi away. Subconsciously, she had been putting way too much attention into raising the kits and keeping them safe. She did not even realize that what she was doing was slowly forming a barrier between her and Remington. Her parents had smothered her and her siblings with love constantly, so she thought that this was normal. Plus, this was her very first litter and that was incredible. Remi, however, had not had this kind of life. He had been left on his own as son as he was able to eat solid food. He did not understand Vicki's obsession with their kittens. He loved them, of course, but he felt used. Because she was spending so much time with the kits, named Aurora and Cinder, Victoria had very little time to spend with just Remi. So he automatically assumed that she just wanted him to have kits with her. He had been falling for Vicki, but he felt like she just did not care about him. By the time Vicki realized that her actions were really hurting him, it was too late. He was too far gone. Remington came by less and less often, and eventually stopped altogether. Even after Aurora and Cinder were weaned and given away, Remi still didn't return. Victoria was absolutely heartbroken by losing all of her family at one time. She walks around the neighborhood alone now, occasionally catching a whiff of Remington's scent, but never actually seeing him. Her heart ached and she became slightly depressed. She is trying to work through that, though, because she does not want to feel this way any longer. She misses Remi. He was her first love, and the father of her children, wherever they may be, so he would always hold a special place in her heart. Victoria spends her spends lounging in her garden, catching unsuspecting prey and presenting it to her humans as gifts. They never seem to appreciate it, though. The female has recently given birth to a tiny human, which is very intriguing to Victoria. She is allowed near the infant, but she knows not to jump in its bed or touch it too much. There are more rules for her now, and she is a little jealous of how the human kit is getting all of the attention. So Vicki tries to spend more time outside. She has contemplated meeting new cats, but she is not even sure how to interact with her own kind. Remi had introduced her to some of his alley cat friends, but she did not find them to be very friendly and would prefer to stay out of that scene. Category:Kittypet